Stinky Stephen
11:53am '' ''17th August 2004 My name is Dillon Hughes, this is my story about a classmate who had commited suicide. This is set in a school and the rest of the area somewhere in Ohio, I'm not going to name it for safety reasons. It was just about to be lunchtime at school, everyone was excited to get out and have some free time to play and express themselves. A bit of backstory, there was a kid in our class called Stephen Milliones - He was bullied for 2 straight years, before commiting suicide. He didn't have any friends really, spent literally most of his time playing by himself in his garden. I felt sorry for him, but I didn't want to be bullied by helping him myself. Most of the people in the school called him names, most of them including certain profanities, commonly "Stinky Stephen", anyways, back to the story. On the 20th February 2004, he was found dead in his bedroom with pills and a knife next to his body, the knife had blood on it and he had a slit throat. His body was tooken to a Mausoleum in a graveyard outside of town. Me and 4 of my friends were about to head outside when, we saw that his old locker was wide open with the same knife that he had used to kill himself, the blood dried on it... We were freaking out, we decided not to tell our teachers, to see if anything else happened. 19:20pm '' ''22nd August 2004 I was on a computer in a local internet cafe refining my writing to create a comic I planned on, when I just remembered what had happened a few days ago and the locker. I was really curious, so I went to the now abandoned house where Stephen and his family were living before his family moved to somewhere in Kentucky. All of the windows were boarded up with wood planks and sheets of metal, except for one, the top left window overseeing his backyard. His backyard was trashed with piles of rubbish and black bags. I felt bad for his neighbours. I piled a few wheelie bins and climbed in. I saw some more black bags etc. I walked into his room, and froze, when I saw a silhouette with the same haircut and height as him. I whispered, "Stephen, is that you?" and I felt like screaming when it said "Why are you here, bully, why are you here, die die die." I replied with "I- I didn- 't bul-ly you Ste-ste-phen!!, can I g-go?" "I hate you, I hate you all, DIE!" and he lunged at me with a dirty cleaver, his face, had scratches and very deep stab marks all over his face, his clothes were torn and bloody and his corneas were black and pupils were red. I was horrified and wanted to tell the CIA right then and there. I ran as fast as Usain Bolt and leapt out of the 2 story building. I broke my ankle but still managed to run fast. He didn't follow me, as he stared at me from the backyard then went back into the house. I got back to my house and my parents asked me why I was out so late (as I hadn't returned before-hand) and why I was panting and breathing heavily. I didn't plan on telling them what happened out of embarassment and sounding like a tool, I told them something like "I was in an internet cafe and jogged the whole way back". I went to sleep fearing he was under my bed, just waiting for the right chance. 16:48pm '' ''23rd August 2004 I got back from the internet cafe, and half way back I texted my friend Caleb "I went into the abandoned house, and I saw a demonic version of Stephen dude, believe me, I would never lie to you" He replied with "Pff, dude, your stories aren't as good as they used be." I told him again, "I'M NOT LYING, TRUST ME, LET'S GO IN THERE WITH KNIVES AND FLASHLIGHTS AND HE'LL BE THERE" He texted, "Fine then, dickhead." 18:32pm '' ''23rd August 2004 We planned to go in the same way I went, but the wheelie bins had been knocked over. I told him again that he was in there doing god knows what, I also told him I didn't want go in there in fear of seeing that... demonic face again. But I had to prove it to him! We replaced the bin and proceeded to go in, he told me he heard someone open a door in there. I asked "Do you believe me now?!", he disturbingly said, "No, but it's probably a homeless man..." I reassured him it was Stephen as I saw his shocking face. We got in the hall, and we shit ourselves when we heard "Dillon and Caleb, why are you back here?" with the same voice but much quiter tone. "Stephen, I-I was proving that it's you here and not some homeless guy to Cal- eb." Stephen then, said something that will haunt me forever - "I replaced my cleaver with a gun, I know where you live Dillon so I will follow you forever and you will DIE" and then started charging. Caleb and I saw his disturbing face again but it was more dirtier than I seen last time. "DILLON, HOW THE FUCK IS HE STILL ALIVE, HOW ARE HIS EYES LIKE THAT" while he was crying histerically. I told him to call the police immediately. He did, the police emergency units got there in 10 minutes while we ran around the house to make sure he didn't run back into the house to hide. The police caught him, and they had lots of fear too. He was brought to a voodoo priestess to be cleansed and know what happened to him. She said this - "He was possessed by a demon, the first one to be possessed by this demon, his soul has died but the demon's hasn't, I shall cleanse him now!" then she did her weird voodoo stuff. We never saw his body after this, probably back in that mausoleum. I'll admit, this story reminds me of Misao alot... cursed student terrorises their classmates... Notes from the author - My name isn't actually Dillon Hughes, that's just a character I made for this 1st person story.